A search for past
by ichiruki120245674
Summary: What happens if Rukia came to know about her past? Will she be able to save her brother? If she came to know about something which she should never know? What she will do?
1. Chapter 1

A search for past

**Guys, this is my first fanfic as well as my first ichiruki story. If you like my story or if there is a mistake then please review. I have a prize for the first ten reviewers. So, for now on the story.**

Chapter 1

A sudden disappearance

Two months later after Kugo Ginjo`s death –

Place – Soul Society

Time – 10:30 a.m.

Two months have been passed after Kugo Ginjo`s death. Two months, a long yet a very comfortable time. It was quiet and peaceful. Everything was going on smoothly until…

Place – 6th Squad Office.

I shall ask her, he thought. He came out of his thoughts when someone came inside calling him.

"Kuchiki Taichou", Renji said.

"Yes", he answered.

"You called me captain", he said.

"Yes, I called you. Go to Kuchiki mansion and call Rukia. I need to talk to her", he said.

"Ok, Captain Kuchiki", he said and left.

Place – Kuchiki Mansion

Time – 10:40 a.m.

The servant asked , "What do you want Abarai – Sama?"

"I want to pay a visit to her. Captain Kuchiki wants to meet her", he replied.

The servant nodded and opened the door of Rukia`s room. Renji entered inside the room and found her sleeping inside the blankets. Such a sleepyhead she is, he thought.

He walked towards her bed and shouted, "Oi sleepy head! Wake up!"

No response.

"Your ni - Sama will be angry at you!", he yelled again.

No response.

Is she dead? No, no she can`t dead , he thought.

He pulled the blankets which was covering her body. He found something which gave him a shock.

She ...was not there.

She ran away , but for what reason.

Why Rukia? Why?

Why you ran away?

"Rukia!", he screamed.

Place - 6th Squad Office.

Time - 11:30 a.m.

Renji is taking too long , Byakuya thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a call.

"Captain Kuchiki! Rukia is not in her room!", Renji said almost screaming.

"Oh", he said. Then he realized what Renji said.

"What?! She ran away!", he screamed.

"Don`t think like that, captain. Maybe she is in her squad office", Renji said as a matter-of- fact.

Byakuya said , "I have already asked Captain Ukitake. He said that Rukia is not with him".

"She left us, but for what reason?", Renji asked.

"I don`t know", Byakuya replied.

Why?

Why Rukia?

Why did you left us, Rukia?

What we did to you that you ran away, Rukia?

Are you in danger, Rukia?

Why?

**So, if like my fanfiction then PM me and review. They are very precious to me. And the prize for the first ten reviewers will be uploaded on my profile shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The resignation letter

**Good evening guys.**

**So here its my second chapter. I guess by name only you got the idea about this chapter. There is a bad news for you guys.**

**My final exams are going to start from tomorrow. So, I will be available after 10 March. Sorry guys. Please pray for me as my exams are waiting for me. Maybe I will not be able to meet you all. XD joking.**

**So, here on the chapter.**

Place - Soul Society.

After a lot of search they gave up because of exhaustion. They were feeling frustrated. They were pissed off because after hours of searching they found not even a hint for why she left or where she is. They wanted to rest but they were worried for her. But now they thought they might rest so that they can search her, again. They cared about her.

"Do you think we will be able to find her, Captain?", the red-haired shinigami asked.

"Maybe", the raven haired shinigami replied.

_It`s quiet hard to find you, Rukia. Where are you? Why? Why you ran away? These were the thoughts which were floating in their minds._

A few days later ...

Everything seemed to be normal in Gotoi 13 until someone leaked the news that Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya`s sister ran away from Soul Society. It was a hectic for the ones who were connected to Rukia especially Byakuya. Whenever, wherever he goes, when people see him murmurs and whispers starts about Rukia`s runaway.

People whisper to each other like:

He is Kuchiki Byakuya, isn`t he ?

Yes.

Her sister ran away, right?

Yup.

Is it because she love someone?

Maybe.

Or is it because Byakuya did something to her?

OMG!

He was pissed off, indeed. He wanted to kill someone. Firstly, her sister ran away. Secondly, rumours were going on like a 50% off sale. His reputation was going down. If this will happen to you, you will get mad won`t you? He was giving up the hope of finding her. But, no he can`t lose hope, he already lose his wife because he gave up. No way he can lose hope. _Where are you, Rukia? You`re getting the hell out of me._

Place - 1st Squad Office.

Time - 9:15 a.m.

Why he called me here? Renji did something wrong again?

"You called me?" , Byakuya asked. Yammamoto nodded.

"I found that there were rumours going on that Rukia ran away from Soul Society. Is that true?", he asked. Byakuya nodded.

Yammamoto said, "I want to tell you something related to Rukia". Byakuya nodded. He continued, "Two weeks ago , she gave me a letter. It was...resignation letter. She is no longer working for us".

"Kyaa!", exclaimed Byakuya, shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Ichigo got the news**

1 month later...

Thank you god, that Ichigo don`t know that Rukia ran away, though I want him to know this still I don`t want him to know about this. God what am I thinking? Its been one month and no clue for where Rukia is. I promised Hisana to protect and take care of her. But I am not able to fulfill your promise, Hisana. Hisana, I`m sorry. These thoughts were interrupted when someone said.

"Byakuya, soutaichou asked me to tell you that you have to go to human world for a mission since you rarely come for meetings. In case you have some problems, soutaichou asked me to join you", the white, long - haired shinigami said. Byakuya nodded.

"Are you going to tell him, Byakuya?", he asked.

"Who?", Byakuya asked.

"Ichigo", he replied.

Byakuya knew what was ahead, but pretended like he knew nothing.

"About what?", Byakuya asked, pretending.

"About Rukia`s runaway", he replied.

"Ukitake, I don`t think its the right time to tell him", Byakuya said.

Yes, Ukitake was with Byakuya. He knew that Rukia ran away because Byakuya told him. He came to Byakuya so that he can cheer him up, to encourage him to keep on searching for her. But it seems like it was not going on well. So, Ukitake decided to leave. "Bye ", he said and leaves.

Byakuya sighed.

$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $$ #$

Something is missing but what? Its been three months and I haven`t met her. Maybe I shall meet her. No! If I will go to meet her, her ego will increase. But, I want to meet her. Eh, what am I thinking? I and missing her. No way. The orange - haired boy thought. His thoughts were interrupted when a certain orange- haired girl called him.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun", the girl said.

"Yo, Inoue",he replied.

"Did you hear what I asked you?", Inoue asked.

"Huh?", he asked.

"Kurosaki-kun, for you I am repeating again. Where are we going for our date?", she asked.

"I can`t tell you. Its a surprise.", he replied.

She pouted and said that she needed to meet Tatsuki and leaves.

Then, the bell rang and the classes started. It`s going to be a long day, he thought.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # ##

I must pack my things, Byakuya thought. Just then his soul pager started to buzz. He opened it and found an unread message. From Ukitake. He opened it.

From - Ukitake Jushiro

Time - 22:50

Hello, Byakuya.

Sorry for my rude behaviour in morning. I need to tell you the date and time for our departure.

Time - 9:30 a.m.

Date - Tomorrow.

See you tomorrow then. But are you going to tell Ichigo and his friends about Rukia`s incident? I am not pressuring you but they are her friends. They have the right to know. But it depends on you.

Okay, see you tomorrow.

Bye,

Ukitake Jushiro.

I have made up my mind. I`m not going to tell them especially to Ichigo, He thought.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

And then, finally the day arrived. Byakuya again rechecked if he needed anything. After checking he walked towards 13th Squads to pick his partner. When he reached there, he pushed his hand towards the door to knock it but someone opened it. It was Ukitake.

"Hi Byakuya", Ukitake said.

"Hello", Byakuya said.

Then, they started to walk towards Senkai gate. When they reached there he (Byakuya) gave a signal to open the door. The door in a mere minute got opened and they entered inside the gate.

Ten minutes later...

They were here at last, Karakura Town. They will be here for two weeks. Their mission was to keep an eye on the number of hollows coming here because it was increasing day by day.

"Where are we going?", asked Byakuya when he found Ukitake going somewhere.

"We need faux bodies. So, we are going to Urahara`s shop", he replied.(**as they are going to stay here for two weeks**)

Byakuya sighed and followed Ukitake.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

The classes were over. We were walking on the road, going back to home. I was thinking `bout our relationship, being his girlfriend, all his. I sometimes doubt that my Kurosaki-kun don`t love me and this relationship is only because to keep my heart. What if it comes out true? No way. She knew he love her. Or is it a dream? No, it isn`t a dream. If it was a dream, why he would have accepted her confession? Unfortunately, my world of thoughts got interrupted by the man I love.

" Inuoe, please come at Urahara`s store after you get fresh, okay? Don`t forget that", he said.

"Hai, Kurosaki-kun", she said.

"Bye".

"Bye, Kurosaki-kun".

He didn`t turned back to see me. Sometimes it hurts. A lot.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

After bidding goodbye to Inuoe, I started to walk towards my home. But, I don`t understand what kind of meeting we`re going to do and why Urahara`s voice was so unusual? Maybe he was in a bad mood. I must hurry up, he thought and ran.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Time - 4:00 p.m.

Place - in front of Urahara`s shop.

Ichigo was standing outside the shop, waiting for his friends. Suddenly, he saw someone coming his direction. The figure was having black hair. He knew who was that person. Uryuu. Ishida Uryuu. He has to come first. Why?

" Konnichiwa, Kurosaki", Uryuu said.

"Yo", said Ichigo.

" Kurosaki, have you completed the history homework?", asked Uryuu with a victory grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up, Ishida",said Ichigo, getting quite irritated.

Then, Sado came. Uryuu and Ichigo both said him hello. He responded them with a hi. Then, they waited for Orihime.

Five minutes later -

They saw a feminine figure running towards them. She was running. Maybe she realized that she was a little late.

" Konnichiwa. Sorry for being late", she said, smiling cheerfully.

Then, they entered inside and sat in the room, waiting for Urahara. Then after a minute Urahara came inside.

" So let`s begin", he said.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

They both were walking to Urahara`s shop. They were both tired because they were coming after fighting dozens of hollows. After few minutes, they were standing in front of the shop. They knocked the door and in a mere second Ururu opened the door and greeted them. They went inside the shop. They went inside the room. They saw them. How come they are here, Byakuya thought.

Maybe it was too late.

" Yo, Byakuya", Ichigo said.

" Hello",he said and sat.

"Hi", said Ukitake and sat.

"How are you both?",he asked.

" Okay", they replied.

" How`s Kuchiki-san?", asked Orihime.

"Fine", Byakuya said, feeling guilty for not telling the truth to them.

" She`s not with you?", asked Ichigo.

"Well, she ra-", before Ukitake was able to complete what he started, he was stopped when Byakuya put a hand on his mouth.

"She is very busy nowadays", Byakuya said.

"Oh", said Ichigo.

"Will you please excuse us?", asked Ukitake.

" Yes, we can. We are going to train with Urahara", they said.

After they left, they sat in silence.

After a few hours-

Ukitake and Byakuya started their cold war. Byakuya asked him if he got insane or what. Ukitake said they have the right to know. Ukitake lost his patience so he screamed.

"They are her friends! They have the right to know that Rukia ran away!", he screamed.

Then, they noticed that someone else was standing outside the door. Oops. Someone misheard them.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

* * *

They were practicing, training with each other for god knows how many hours. Suddenly, Orihime came inside, crying, eyes full of tears.

"Kurosaki-kun! Ishida-kun! Sado-kun!",she called them and tried to take a breathe.

"What happened, Orihime?", asked Uryuu, concern in his voice.

"Why are you crying?",asked Ichigo, worried.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san...", Orihime tried her best to say but can`t.

"What happened to Rukia? Please tell me", asked Ichigo.

"She-she ran `s not in Soul Society anymore", she said.

His eyes widened in shock. Rukia, she ran away but why? Why Byakuya didn`t told me? Angry. He was angry.

* * *

Sorry for late update.

Disclaimer - I don`t own Bleach.

Listen to Party in the U.S.A by Miley Cyrus. Awesome!


End file.
